A Little Pain
by pantera-chan
Summary: Sakura sabe que Sasuke la engaña, pero aun asi no le importa estar con el...pero todo cambia cuando llega a su vida y a la de Sasuke, alguien del pasado de este...que pasara ahora? itasakusasusaku . no se x cual decidirme, dejen su eleccion plis R
1. Chapter 1

**Weno aquí les traigo otra historia mia , sip...se ke me tarde mucho uu pero es que no estaba inspirada (denle gracias a su novio¬¬ xDDD kien fue el ke la inspiro por uno de sus comentarios ¬¬ ella solita no es capaz) uu los subtitulos de fondo xDDDD en fin, esta historia esta dedicada a mi sakurita haruno O mi personaje preferido de naruto xDDDD y sera casi todo amor, lujuria, celos, engaños, lios y algo de drama, por supuesto algo de humor tambien ////// o eso intentare aunque todavía no tengo decidido si sera itasaku o sasusaku o...a saber xDDD me gustaria ke me dieran sus opiniones cuidense mucho y espero ke disfruten nOn**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (mas kisieraTT )**

bla bla bla- narración

_bla bla bla- _pensamientos

**bla bla bla**- habla el personaje

-0-0-0-0-0- Flashback

A LITTLE PAIN

_Otra vez estoy aquí sola, esperando tu llegada, mientras que tu...tu...me engañas, mientras me engañas diciendo que estas en una reunión, y yo de sobra se, que estas perdiéndote entre los pliegues del suave vestido de otra mujer...mientras inspiras el aroma que desprende su cuello y os perdéis en el paraíso._

_Yo de mientras espero a que llegues y mantengo la esperanza de que tu camisa no vuelva a oler a ese maldito perfume, de que no vuelvas con esas marcas de uñas en tus hombros...la esperanza de que me vuelvas a dedicarme un te amo...pero solo son...vagas esperanzas...pero se que...yo..._

**_-_Piiii, piiii, piiii, piiii!!!!**

**-Hmmm...mmm...maldito despertador, ya voy, ya voy, pero deja de pitar ¬¬**

Una hermosa chica de unos 20 años se removió entre las sabanas de su cama, su pelo rosado se encontraba esparcido por toda la almohada y sus manos buscaban torpemente al causante del molesto pitido, cuando se reincorporo aun medio dormida se pudo observar su esplendida figura, causante de la envidia de unas cuantas y del deseo de muchos...esa chica era Sakura Haruno y comenzaba otro nuevo día de su vida.

**-Vaya creo que lo de antes solo fue..un sueño? O.o ummm, no puedo dejar que eso me desanime, aunque todas las noches sean iguales, soy Sakura Haruno , debo ser fuerte...así que animo Sakura!!!!**

Se acerco hasta el escritorio que tenia enfrente y encendió la mini cadena y puso algunos botones hasta dar con una emisora donde emitían una canción...que le llamo la atención, se llamaba **a little pain** y empezó a bailar y a cantar.

Se movía igual que un rockero, saltando y brincando por toda la habitación mientras cantaba, bailar y hacer el tonto siempre le relajaba y hacia que se...evadiera de su realidad. Cuando termino no podía aguantar la risa...si sus amigos la vieran...

Salio de la habitación y se encontró a un chico fuerte...alto, muy hermoso, de una complexión perfecta que despertaba el deseo en todas las mujeres y el lo sabia... Sasuke estaba de espaldas pegado al móvil, hablando con voz baja, se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo. Sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación, se escondió un poco...sabia que espiar estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, pego la oreja un poco mas y escucho...todo.

**-jajaja claro que si...yo también, no te pongas así...sabes de sobra que no, vale...si...si jaja claro...en el mismo sitio, no te preocupes, chao...si yo también _cara_**.- y Sasuke colgó el teléfono mientras que se acercaba a la mesa a desayunar.

Y Sakura...ella simplemente...intentaba ahogar las lagrimas que se escurrían de sus verdosos ojos y tapaba su boca con la mano...otra vez, de nuevo...otra mujer...se seco las lagrimas y entro en esa habitación.

-**Ohayo Sasuke, quieres algo para desayunar?- **pregunto como todas las mañanas.

**-Ohayo Sakura...no, hoy tengo que salir temprano, no tengo tiempo para desayunos**.- contesto desganadamente Sasuke mientras ojeaba el periódico, la ignoraba, era evidente, entonces...porque seguia con el? aun buscaba la respuesta.

**-Ah...entonces volveras a llegar tarde...otra vez verdad?-.** el tono de sarcasmo podia notarse en su voz, estaba dolida...porque ocultarlo?

Sasuke al notar el tono en la voz de Sakura, se acerco muchísimo hacia ella, mirándola desafiante con una mirada tan...penetrante, que seria capaz de derretir hasta el acero...cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros de ella, se pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que Sakura sintiera su cuerpo...entero.

**-Quien crees que gana aquí el dinero...Sakurita? porque te aseguro que tu no, si quieres seguir viviendo con tanto lujo, deberás acostumbrarte...además-** Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a su oído.- **se una buena chica mientras no estoy...adiós-. **y se marcho por la puerta.

Sakura solo pudo ponerse de rodillas, sus fuerzas se habían ido con ese simple roce...aun seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella...lo odiaba tanto y a la vez...lo amaba tanto.

_Porque? porque? porque? porque sigo con el? me humilla...me engaña con otras mujeres y aun así lo sigo amando, aun sigo siendo suya, no puedo evitarlo, siempre le he pertenecido, el me tiene a su merced._

_Porque no me di cuenta antes de cómo era?? Aun puedo recordar a Naruto como me advertía sobre Sasuke, aun siendo su mejor amigo, me aconsejaba que me apartara de el, que dejara de amarlo...siempre decía que Sasuke nunca seria capaz de amar a nadie...pero aun así, creía que yo seria capaz de cambiarle...que equivocada estaba...Sasuke..._

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, de seguro seria algún vendedor que iba de puerta en puerta.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevo una sorpresa al ver a un completo pero guapisimo extraño...era moreno, muy alto...sus ojos...eran de color negro...muy profundos y su mirada, parecia como si la atravesara con ella.

No se dio cuenta de que se quedo un rato observándolo fijamente, solo se dio cuenta cuando el tosió un poco para hacerle ver que se sentía un poco incomodo, Sakura se percato de lo que pasaba y se puso roja como un tomate.

-**Pe...perdone, q...que desea??-.** _pero que me pasa?? porque estoy tartamudeando??_

_-_**Jajaja no se disculpe mujer, no pasa nada, buscaba a Uchiha Sasuke?? Sabe usted si vive aquí?**-. el desconocido pregunto muy amablemente mientras una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-**Puede llamarme Sakura y si, Sasuke vive aquí aunque ahora no se encuentra aquí**-. su rostro se entristeció un poco.-** si** **no es mucha indiscreción...quien es usted?**.- Sakura casi se derrite cuando vio la sonrisa del desconocido, pero saco fuerzas para intentar no tartamudear, pero porque le permitió llamarle Sakura? Ese desconocido la estaba volviendo loca.

**-Disculpa Sakura-san, pero prefiero no revelar mi nombre...aun, espero que te moleste y a Sasuke solo dile que...su pasado regreso, ahora me tengo que marchar, ya vendré en otra ocasión...hasta pronto...my Hime.**

El desconocido se marcho tan pronto como apareció...no sin antes regalarle un tierno y delicado beso en la mejilla a Sakura que hizo que le temblaran las piernas...y vio como el desconocido se marcho...

_Me llamo mi princesa?...mmm.. Desde luego hoy ha sido un día peculiar..._

Y cerro la puerta...a la vez que los petalos de cereza comenzaban a caer mecidos por el suave viento...la vida de Sakura daria un cambio, a partir de ese momento.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1_

**Weeeeee!!!! terminado el primer capitulo, que tal os ha parecido?**

**Ha gustado? no? merece que le tiremos tomates?**

**Me poneis laurales y me nombrais Cesar?? (esto mejor ke no xDDD)**

**Ya sabeis si os apatece dejar un review el botoncito morado esta abierto las 24 horas **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capituloooo!!!!!**

**·´¯·.°¤·(¯·Pantera-chan·´¯)¤°.·´¯·. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias por los review!!!! TT no sabia que les iba a gustar tanto u////u así que gracias a vosotros he decidido actualizar rápido (y a que cierta persona le daba la vara xDDD para que lo hiciera).**

**En fin... aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de A little Pain n.n espero que disfruten nuevamente con el y una cosa: nada es lo que parece en el fic xDDD**

**PD: los review los contestare abajo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (mas kisieraTT )**

bla bla bla- narración

_bla bla bla- _pensamientos

**bla bla bla**- habla el personaje

-0-0-0-0-0- Flashback

A LITTLE PAIN

_Ufff, ese hombre...quien demonios seria? Tenia una sonrisa encantadora y una apariencia tan...enigmática, pero dijo que el pasado de Sasuke había regresado... a que se referirá con eso?? ay Sakura òó déjate ya de preocuparte por esas cosas...ya tienes tu bastante como para andar preocupándote por los asuntos de Sasuke...Sasuke...porque? porque te vas con otras? es que yo no soy suficiente para ti?...por lo visto no...aun sigo siendo una molestia...lo fui para mis padres que me dejaron en aquel maldito orfanato...lo fui para mis padres adoptivos...y lo soy ahora para ti..._

_Porque nunca consigo valerme por mi misma?, soy patética...pero algún día...seré fuerte...si, lo seré... y tendré el suficiente valor para dejarte...pero...de verdad quiero dejarte? o solo es otra manera de huir?...no quiero entenderlo...aun._

Sakura se encontraba tendida encima del sillón, cuando se habría tumbado? no lo recordaba. Se reincorporo lentamente y noto algo húmedo en sus mejillas...había estado llorando de nuevo? Se llevo las manos a sus mejillas y se las froto, intentando borrar las señas de sus lagrimas cuando alguien entro en el salón.

**-Vaya...por fin te has despertado Sakurita, estaba muy preocupado por ti, mi amor.-**

Sasuke apareció apoyado en el marco de la puerta y se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas a Sakura hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su boca...Sakura al notar como la miraba, volteo su cara hacia otro lado...sabia que cuando el se ponía cariñoso con ella, era que quería algo.

**-Mmmm que te pasa Sasuke? de nuevo te han echado del bar o que? mírate...otra vez borracho...ahora te preparo el baño...no tardo.- **Sakura se levanto acto seguido del sofa .De vez en cuando (últimamente bastante a menudo) Sasuke volvía muy borracho por las noches...

_Ahora que lo pienso, sus borracheras han empezado a partir de aquella llamada...que extraño...me pregunto de quien seria esa llamada, lo que le diría esa persona debería ser muy fuerte como para hacer que Sasuke ahogue sus penas en el alcohol y las...otras mujeres, además Sasuke nunca me cuanta nada...en fin..._

Sakura iba a salir de la habitación cuando noto como Sasuke la jalaba del brazo y la atraía hacia el, que demonios le pasaba ahora?

**-Suéltame Sasuke, tengo que ir a prepararte el baño.**

**-No...quédate conmigo.**

**-Sakura...por favor...quédate conmigo, te lo ruego...**

**-P...pero Sasuke...que te ocurre? estas bien?**

Esto era nuevo...Sasuke rogándole?? a ella?? debía de estar soñando, el gran Sasuke pidiendo por favor que se quedara con ella?? De seguro le pasaba algo...quizás las borracheras le sentaran mal...no tenia ni idea, total, cuando el volvía borracho, ella solo esperaba en la cama...en la que el nunca dormía, porque lo hacia en el sofá del salón...Tan solo se daba cuenta de que volvía borracho porque despertaba a todo el vecindario con sus gritos y tropezones con los muebles.

Pero ahora no podía evitar sentir que algo se movía en su interior...y si de verdad Sasuke se encontraba mal? Se quedaría con el...

**-Vamos vamos Sasuke...no te preocupes me quedare aquí toda la no...-.**

Sakura no pudo continuar hablando ya que a los pocos segundos de haberse acercado a Sasuke, este la había tumbado en el suelo, sujetándola por la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la tenia apoyada en el suelo a la altura de la cara de ella.

-**Sueltame Sasuke!!! Ahora!!! lo sabia...sabia que tu no podías comportarte así...eres un...un...-.**

**-Un que Sakurita? venga dilo...sabes de sobra que estas a mi merced jajaja nunca mejor dicho...mírate...siempre tan inocente...tan pura...igual que un ángel...que me impide hacerte mía ahora mismo eh? DIMELO!!!! QUE ME IMPIDE TOMARTE???-.**

Sasuke había enloquecido, agarraba fuertemente por lo hombros a Sakura, hincándole las uñas y dejándole las marcas de sus dedos, a la vez que le gritaba y la zamarreaba fuertemente.

Y Sakura solo podia derramar mas y mas lagrimas, una tras otra, esperando que a Sasuke se le pasara el enfado o lo que quiera que fuera...que le habria pasado? porque lo pagaba por ella?

**-Snif..p..por..favor...suéltame...me haces daño...Sasuke...-.**

**-Humph...fuera de mi vista...ahora!!-.**

**-Pe..pero Sasuke...-.**

**-Ahora es ahora!!-.**

Sasuke la dejo irse, se levanto de encima suya y se acerco al perchero, cogio su chaqueta y salio de esa casa, no sin antes dirigirle a una Sakura aun asustada un:" Hoy no vendré a dormir" y se marcho.

Sakura seguia en el suelo...no podia mas que temblar, nunca habia visto a un Sasuke tan violento con ella...vale, habia sido muy humillante, cruel y malvado con ella, pero nunca la habia tocado..para NADA

-**Sa...sasuke...snif...snif...yo...yo...solo queria...que me quisieras...al..algo...**

_Sasuke...yo...solo quiero eso, solo quiero tu aprobación, solo deseo que me digas un..te quiero...aunque no sea verdad, aunque no sea ni siquiera por amor...lo deseo tanto, seria la mujer mas feliz tan solo por poder escuchar eso...pero sin embargo...que recibo de ti?...esto...desprecio...humillación...ru...rudeza...nunca me habías tratado así...aun me acuerdo los primeros días que vivíamos los dos juntos...éramos felices, nada nos preocupaba, solo disfrutábamos uno del otro...que paso para que todo aquello cambiara? Hice algo mal? Si es así...me gustaría que me lo dijeras, pero ni tan siquiera hablas conmigo, si no es para tratarme mal...lo que daría por poder volver a aquellos días...y si lo vuelvo a pensar...también a partir de aquella llamada...empezó toda esta situación...no lo soporto mas...necesito salir de aquí...necesito respirar...necesito alejarme de ti...o si no, acabare...ahogada en estas cuatro paredes..._

**-Quiero...que alguien me...abrace-.** y se quedo dormida...soñando con unos dulces brazos que la pegaban a su pecho...

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 2_

**Weeeeee!!!! terminado el segundo capitulo O si lo se xDDD cada vez esta kedando mas a telenovela, pero es que me sale así sorry uOu aun así espero que les haya gustado xDD y por favor no me odien por como pongo a Sasuke...les prometo que no será así durante toda la historia.**

**Y respecto a esos dos...porque la habrá pegado Sasuke con Sakura?**

**Porque llega Sasuke casi todos los días borracho?**

**Se deberá a esa llamada?**

**De quien habrá sido esa llamada?**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo...no os lo perdáis**

**·´¯·.°¤·(¯·Pantera-chan·´¯)¤°.·´¯·.**

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS**

**024 Ceniza: **muchas gracias por haber leído el fic de verdad y me encanta que te haya parecido interesante, gracias por tu apoyo y por cierto el msn ke agregaste esta inactivo xDDD te agrego a otro mio vale¿¿ cuidate

**Antotis: **perdón se que aquí Sasuke puede parecer un poco desgraciado xD desalmado y etc etc -.- pero te prometo que no seguirá así todo el fic, habrá "algo" que le haga abrir los ojos ¬¬ aunque le costara y con respecto a Sakura quien sabe a lo mejor es a Itachi a quien busca o quizás no jejeje de todas maneras muchísimas gracias por dar tu opinión, es importantísima para mi . besukiiiss!!!

**Ranmalutik: **jejej no se si escribí el nombre bien xDDD espero que si... también a ti agradecerte a ti haberme leído nOn. Y xiiiii Sasukeeeee como puede dejar así a Sakura?? ToT ya se enterara este..muaajajajaj ya veras espero ke te cuides

**Sauri-chan: **jajaja voto xa itachiiiii nOn lo tendré en cuenta muchisisisisimas gracias por leer el fic n.n y ponemos a sasuke así xDDD porque tiene pinta jajaja besukiiiss

**angelito-bhrah: **muchisimas gracias por haberlo leido espero que sigas leyendo el resto cuidate

**meme-13: **wenoooooo nOn aquí tienes la continuación...espero ke te guste

**CiNtHiA: ** pos aquí tienes la continuación nOn espero qué te guste tanto como la primera o y xi ¬¬ sakura tendría qué engañar a sasuke con itachi o seria lo mejor ¬¬ matemos a sasuke xDDDD xitooos ((traducion: bexitos))

**Tidus: **weno n////////////n tu ya sabes todo no mi niño? nOn

**katsura-chan Uchina: **wiiiiiii nOn me alegro de ke te gustase ojitos y tranquila que yo me encargare de que haya mucho itasaku y sasusaku muajajaja de eso estate segura y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer este fic

**Kanna Uchiha: **weeeee Kanna lo primero xDDDD me alegro muxo de haberte conocido de verdad me caes genial y eso ke hablamos pokito xDDD y vivan las asaltacunas!!!! di ke si!!! ejem ejem me controlo uOu respecto al fic nn me alegro tanto de ke te gustase x33333 y tambien anoto tu voto xDDD jajaja y lo continue pronto nu? uOu eske se me fue la luz hace poco ToT y no pude subirlo antes espero que lo disfrutes kissuus


End file.
